Brothers
by TrueSummoner
Summary: Team RWBY enter the Vytal tournament and meet Team GENY, a team of the younger brothers of Team RWBY. Rated M for mature themes. (not the best at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 - The Tournament

**A/N: First of all, DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Ohm do. Second of all, due to my terrible descriptive powers, I'm just gonna leave these links to the new character pics.**

** reveriesky,deviantart,com/art/RWBY-Garnet-358496678**

** reveriesky,deviantart,com/art/RWBY-Eis-358497021**

** reveriesky,deviantart,com/art/RWBY-Noire-361661378**

** reveriesky,deviantart,com/art/RWBY-Yin-376380817**

**Just replace the commas with periods. Finally, I didn't think up the personality of the 4 guys I just molded them a bit, there's an entire Tumblr page on these guys and here's the link:**

**Askrwbyboys,tumblr,com**

**Again, just replace the commas with periods. Also this is my first fanfic, so enjoy the mediocrity.**

* * *

_The Tournament_

The day finally came. Ruby was bouncing around in excitement for the event. Weiss could barely contain her own excitement. It was time for the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament. Ruby dragged Weiss through the crowds, not listening to the heiress trying to get her to slow down, with Blake and Yang tailing them.

"Ruby slow down, we're not gonna be late you dolt!" Weiss said angrily. Eventually Ruby slowed to a stop and replied "Sorry Weiss, I'm just really excited!" "Really? I didn't notice." Weiss muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Yang and Blake?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "You left them behind when you dragged me here." Ruby started scratching the back of her head and put on a nervous smile, "Hehe, whoops."

"Hey sis!" A voice called. Ruby turned to see it was Yang, with Blake right behind her. "Oh hey guys, sorry for leaving you guys behind like that." Yang chuckled and slung her arm around Ruby's neck, "It's alright sis, I get it, you're excited about the tournament, I mean who isn't?"

"Doesn't mean you have to drag me all the way over here." Weiss mumbled, "We're early anyways, so let's just take the time to relax and wait."

* * *

When the tournament had finally begun, all the fighters gathered at the arena. A tall old man with a long beard stepped up and announced, "Fighters of Vytal, I proudly welcome you to the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament!" Everyone in the arena cheered in excitement. "It will be a team effort, but each round will have one on one battles by each of the team members." The man looked at the teams before continuing, "Here are the rules: 1. all blades must have dulling sheaths on them, and all ammunition must be non-lethal. 2. If you leave the arena, by force or by choice, you are out. And 3. If you are out of aura or downed for more than 10 seconds, you lose. The team with the most wins will move on to the next round, in the case of a tie our judges will decide which team moves on. Failure to comply with the rules will result in immediate disqualification of your team. Do all of you understand?"

"Yes sir!" the fighters replied. The old man smiled. "Alright then, let us begin!"

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"We have already decided the match ups for the first round. The first match will be between Team STAR and Team GENY (_genie_)! All teams head to the waiting room, Team STAR and Team RWBY, decide who will be in the first battle."

* * *

The waiting room was filled with fighters talking amongst themselves. The members of Team RWBY decided to do their own separate things. Ruby and Yang were talking to each other about what their match might be, Blake sat in a chair reading a book, and Weiss watched the TV screen the tournament holders kindly donated, and waited for the match to start so she could analyze her opponents.

Two different people finally walked out of the waiting room and the old man announced, "The first battle has been decided! It will be between Riku of Team STAR and Eis (_Ice _in case you couldn't tell) of Team GENY!" The crowd cheered again in excitement.

'_Alright, it's time to observe these two' _Weiss thought to herself. "Hey princess, you watching the match?" Yang asked. "What do you think?" Weiss replied, slightly annoyed at the stupid question. "Jeez, you don't have to act so cold, I was just trying to start a conversation." Weiss just rolled her eyes. "Shhh, the match is starting!" Ruby exclaimed.

Both fighters drew their weapons and the old man called out, "Fighters ready, and BEGIN!" Immediately Riku charged at Eis and swung his blade at him, but, with one swift movement, Eis parried the blade, disarming the other fighter, and grabbed it, and pointed it at Riku, who quickly surrendered.

Ruby was amazed, "Wow, that was AMAZING!" Even Weiss was astonished at the display of skill she just witnessed. Yang just stood there thinking to herself until she said, "Hey Weiss, that guy kinda looks like you, ya' know." Upon closer inspection, Weiss saw this herself. Eis had snow white hair, and light blue clothes that matched his eyes, and his posture was perfect, like Weiss'.

When Eis returned to his team, Team RWBY looked over at him and his team. It wasn't just Eis and Weiss who shared a resemblance, Team GENY was practically a male version of Team RWBY! "Well it looks like we found our doppelgangers." Yang said chuckling. "Hmph, more like some wannabe losers wanting to be us." Weiss said coldly.

Eventually Team GENY finished their battles with flawless victories. Weiss had memorized their names, the one who looked like Ruby was Garnet, Eis was already established, Noire was the name of the one who looked like Blake, and Yang's look-alike was named Yin. Weiss found it strangely coincidental that Yin and Yang not only looked alike, but have names relating to each other. What was even stranger was that their entire team shared the same weapons with her and her teammates, Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Cecilia.

* * *

Finally, it was Team RWBY's turn. Ruby decided it was a good idea to send Yang out first, and so she went out and faced a girl with simple iron gauntlets. When the battle began, the girl dashed towards Yang at almost inhuman speeds, and delivered a barrage of punches. Yang felt pain flowing all throughout her body with each punch. She saw another attack being thrown her way and she knew she was done for.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yin appeared, stopping the attack. Before anyone could react Yin crushed the other girl's iron gauntlet, revealing 50 lbs. of raw dust, far more than was legally even allowed. "It seems Yin has discovered a cheater among us, meaning all of Team CPTL (_capital_) is disqualified and Team RWBY moves on to the second round!" The old man exclaimed before some cops arrested the entire team.

Yang thanked her doppelganger as they both walked back to the waiting room smiling. When the rest of the matches were over, the old man announced, "The first round of the tournament is over. To allow the teams to rest, the second round will be held tomorrow." Everyone quickly exited the arena and prepared for the next day.

* * *

Team RWBY did fairly well against the other teams, they had some trouble with the more experienced teams but they managed to get through them and got to the finals. The old man proudly said, "We are finally down to the Finals, it will be Team RWBY versus Team GENY, and to allow them to prepare for this, we will give them a full week before the final match."

Team RWBY, being congratulated by everyone in Beacon, spent the entire week training for the Finals. Then, the day finally came. The old man called both teams up and proudly said, "Welcome everybody, to the Finals of the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament!" The crowd was in an uproar. "For this special match only, it will be a full team battle; last person standing will claim victory for their team. Are both teams ready?" The teams drew their weapons and nodded.

"Then BEGIN!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the story; I'll be uploading new chapters as soon as possible. Reviews and criticism are appreciated, but remember this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. That's really all I have to say so Summoner OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Family

_Old Family_

Team GENY was the one to initiate the battle. Each member knocked away a member from team RWBY to make it one on one again. The battles ended up being the counterparts fighting each other, Ruby vs. Garnet, Weiss vs. Eis, Blake vs. Noire, and Yang vs. Yin.

Ruby and Garnet were simply dashing around everywhere, roses flying everywhere, both Crescent Roses shooting out bullets to increase their momentum, with the occasional dash towards each other for a quick strike before dashing off again.

Weiss and Eis started of using dust and countering with an opposing type of dust. Eventually they both ran out and had to resort to basic fencing, which both of them were highly skilled in, parrying each other constantly.

Blake and Noire were both untouchable. Every time one would attack, the other would dodge. At some point they resorted to shooting Gambol Shroud and using the kusarigama form to attack from a distance, but they still managed not to ever hit each other.

Yang and Yin just went full on combat mode. Throwing punches and kicks left and right, firing Ember Cecilia, blocking and canceling out each other's attacks with another attack. Somewhere along the lines of this fight it started to look more like a violent dance of death than a fight.

Eventually things went downhill for both teams. Ruby and Garnet both ran out of ammo mid-dash and crashed into a wall, effectively knocking them both out. Weiss and Eis managed to stab each other, then disarm each other, and fall down in pain. Yang and Yin just tired themselves out and fell to the floor. This left Blake and Noire, dodging around each other, swinging their blades, and with their teammates down, the stakes were high.

The two finally managed to get into close range; they switched Gambol Shroud into gun form and aim at each other's head, firing at the same time. They flew back a bit, but regained their balance and charged at each other. They both stopped, with blades at both necks, when the old man called out, "STOP!" The two immediately put down their blades and looked at the old man.

"The judges have reached an early decision." The old man announced, "This match is officially a draw!" The audience murmured a bit then started cheering and applauding loudly.

Noire and Blake went to go check on their teams. Weiss and Eis managed to get up fine; they stood up and grabbed their respective Myrtenasters. Yang and Yin, on the other hand, had to slowly get up with their arms around each other's neck, using each other to support their weight. When they got to Ruby and Garnet they started discussing ways to wake them up.

"I could always stab those two awake." Weiss suggested

"No Weiss, what we need is some sort of sugary food. That always wakes Ruby up!" Yang said

"Garnet's the same way. Hey Noire, you still got some sugar left?" Yin inquired.

"Yeah, I do, hold on." Noire pulled out a small bag from his pocket and opened it, revealing pure sugar inside. Noire held the bag over Ruby and Garnet's heads; the two sniffed it twice and quickly jumped up. Noire closed the bag and put it back in his pocket.

"Hey you two, have a good nap?" Yang asked

"Yeah, hey, what happened?" Ruby looked around in confusion. "The judges called it a tie." Blake answered. Ruby and Garnet cheered for a second then calmed themselves down.

After a minute, the judges brought the trophy to the winning (or losing depending on who you ask) teams and split the prize money between the teams, and Ruby and Garnet, being the team leaders, held it up proudly as the journalist took a picture. Afterwards the two teams headed into the waiting room to gathers some things.

* * *

"So…who gets the trophy?" yang asked. Garnet just smiled and replied, "You guys can have it." Ruby looked at him as if he spoke in an alien language. "Are you sure?" "Yeah," Garnet answered. "We don't really have anywhere to put it, so you guys can have it."

Blake looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean you have nowhere to put it?'

"We're drifters," Yin said pointing at the guys' traveling bags, "We don't really have a home."

"Oh…" Blake felt kind of bad for them.

When the two teams walked outside, the other academies' headmasters noticed Team GENY's traveling bags and started hounding them, but Noire was expecting this.

"Hey, Team GENY! How would you like to-"

"No." Noire said coldly.

"Hello there Team GENY, I'm-

"No."

"How would you guys like to-"

"No. No. No. No. No. No. . All of you, no, we will not join any of your academies, considering how we were able to beat all of your pathetic-excuses for fighters, we'll only be considering joining Beacon. Now leave us alone." Noire's words were cold and harsh, which shooed off all the headmasters.

Ozpin came up to Team GENY, "So, you'll only be considering us you say?"

"Yes, out of all of the academies, yours held the students which were able to match us." Noire replied.

Ozpin gave him a smile, "Well then, would you like to join?" Noire shook his head, confusing Ozpin, "That's not my call, that's our leader, Garnet's." The young boy walked up to Ozpin shyly and Ozpin spoke, "Oh? Then why didn't you reject those other academies?" Garnet was fiddling around. "Well, I just didn't have the heart to do it, b-but what Noire said is right, there's no point in going to a school which won't teach you anything."

Ozpin gave a warm smile which seemed to calm the boy down, "Well then, how about it, would you like to join Beacon?" Garnet thought about it, he looked at team RWBY where Yang and Ruby were nodding, then he looked at his team which just gave him a gesture that meant _'It's your choice'_ he thought about it for another minute and reached an answer.

"Alright then, we'll take you up on your offer, we'll join Beacon!" Garnet said confidently.

"Alright then, allow me to lead you to Beacon, girls, come along." Ozpin started to lead the way.

The two teams followed Ozpin and decided to start a conversation. "I guess we haven't properly been introduced," Yin said, "I'm Yin Xiao Long," Yin looked over at Yang, "It's nice to see you again sis." Yang just looked at him in like he was insane, "You uh… might want to explain yourself before she thinks you're insane." Noire cut in. "What do you mean? We're brother and sister." Yin said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember having a brother." Yang was completely confused.

"Ah come on sis, you don't remember? You lost me when we were little kids!" Yin exclaimed. Yang immediately knew why she couldn't remember him, "Sorry but I got hit in the head really hard and had amnesia when I was 8, and Dad never mentioned a brother."

"Dad must've not wanted you to blame yourself, I was your responsibility to watch, and then I chased after a butterfly." Yin started scratching the back of his head and laughed nervously, "But I understand if you don't believe me, with the whole amnesia thing, it's kinda hard to know who to trust." "N-no, you don't seem like the kind of guy who would lie about that, it's just, kinda hard to believe."

"Well he does look a lot like you." Ruby said

Ozpin decided to join in on the conversation, "Well, when we get back, why don't you call your father and ask him yourself? I'll allow you to use my phone." Yin and Yang almost forgot that he was with them, "Oh, uh, thanks Professor Ozpin, that would be nice." The two of them smiled sheepishly.

"Tell me Yin," Noire inquired, "How could you tell that she was your sister after all these years? The old man only called us by our first names."

"Golden hair, Lilac eyes, the orange scarf which our dad gave us for our birthday, and the name Yang." Yin replied. As he said that, the group reached the airship headed towards Beacon. They boarded it, and Noire and Blake decided to sit down and read a book, so that they didn't have to be a part of the conversation.

"Welp, we'll find out when we get back." Yang said trying to change the subject, "What about the rest of you guys, what're your full names?"

"Well, I'm Garnet Rose." Garnet said with a little pride. Ruby looked at him with twinkling eyes, "No way! I'm Ruby ROSE! Do you think we're related?!"

"Well, silver eyes, somehow natural red streaks in your hair, the same cloak, and the names of red gems, yeah, you might be related." Yin said. Yang chuckled, "Related? They might as well be looking in mirrors!"

Ruby was filled with joy, "WOOHOO! Wait, how old are you?" Garnet counted in his head for a second, "14." Ruby was even happier, "WOOHOO! I'M THE BIG SIS FOR ONCE!" Garnet was happy either way, "YAHOO! I HAVE A BIG SIS!" and then they crushed each other with somewhat of a bear hug.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the two families, "Eis, please don't tell me your last name is Schnee." Eis just quietly stood still. "Eis?" Weiss looked at his jacket and noticed the Schnee family crest. "You're not some sort of long lost Schnee family member, are you?" Eis stayed still and replied, "Not exactly long lost, it's more rejected."

"What do you mean 'rejected'?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"Father didn't tell you?" Weiss shook her head at Eis, "Well then, I believe you deserve to know. When I was born, Father wasn't sure who to put in his will, you or me, so he made a test. He did everything in his power to make sure we never knew of each other's existence. We practically lived the same life, except you apparently did better." Eis sighed before continuing, "When I turned nine, Father told me all about this test and said I was unfit to run the company and that you would be a better successor, so he kicked me out of the family, only giving me pairs of clothes in different sizes, and Myrtenaster."

Weiss was shocked. It was hard to believe, but the jacket Eis wore was genuine, and they did share some key features, Blue eyes, white hair, and perfect posture. Eis spoke the truth. Weiss snapped herself out of the shocked state and asked, "Did you know I was your sister?" Eis looked at her and replied, "Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?" Eis looked over at the Xiao Longs, "Because I'm not Yin. I wasn't just going to walk up to you and say 'Hi I'm your brother!'." Weiss nodded, knowing it was a good point, and said, "Well, you do seem like a sibling of mine, so I'll believe you, but next time I visit Father, you will come with me to prove who you are." Eis nodded, "I would not have it any other way."

Garnet looked over at Blake and Noire and spoke, "Well that's 3 out of 4 siblings in our team, what about them?"

"Couldn't be, Blake's a Faunus, and Noire looks human." Yang answered. Yin chuckled, "Nonsense, Noire's a Faunus too." Ruby looked at him in confusion, "How does he hide it?" Yin whispered to them, "He pins them down to his head." Ruby and Yang shivered at the thought of how painful that must've been.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Noire said looking up at them.

"W-what?! How?" Yin asked nervously. Blake rolled her eyes and answered, "We have heightened senses, and you're only five feet away from us." Yang noticed the short distance and smiled nervously, "Hehe whoops." Garnet tried to change the subject, "So, are you guys related?" Blake and Noire looked at each other and said, "Probably."

"What do you mean 'probably?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I never knew Noire existed, but I always felt like there was some sort of family member of mine that was alive." Blake answered. Noire thought about it for a second, "I've felt the same feeling, our parents must've separated us when we were young to make sure at least one of us lived." Noire sighed, "This sounds like a poorly written fairytale." (I know, I know)

The Roses and Xiao Longs smiled. Yang was the first to speak, "Well, that makes all of us, we're all family!" Yin tried his hardest to pull everyone together into a group hug as she said that. Ozpin was full of mirth when he saw the family reunions, "Well then, I believe we are at our destination." The guys looked out the windows to see. What they saw amazed them. "That is where you boys will spend the next four years, training to become hunters. When we land I will show you to my office so that we can enroll you, then I'll show you to your dorm room."

* * *

The aircraft landed and Ozpin lead Team GENY to his office while Team RWBY went back to their dorm to tell Team JNPR about their _'new'_ brothers. Ozpin and the boys walked in, and they were met with Glynda Goodwitch who was watching over Beacon while Ozpin was gone, "Welcome back Professor Ozpin." She looked over at the boys, "Who are these boys?"

"They are Team GENY; they tied with Team RWBY in the Finals and have decided to enroll as first years." Ozpin answered.

"I see, I'll fill out the paperwork immediately, their scrolls will be sent to their dorm shortly. Tell me, what are your names?" Glynda asked. The boys introduced themselves and Glynda turned back to Ozpin, "Are they siblings of the members of Team RWBY?" Ozpin answered, "That's what they discovered on the ride over here." Ozpin then started giving orders, "Be sure to send the scrolls to the dorm closest to the academy. That is where I'll be putting them. Also please call Miss Yang Xiao Long to my office and tell her to wait for me to come back, I'll be out showing the boys where their dorm is."

"Yes sir." Glynda replied. Ozpin and the boys left and headed towards their dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a lot longer than last time; yeah I had to think up some BS, kind of believable stories that explained why Team RWBY didn't know about their brothers. Hopefully you still enjoyed anyways, and once again, Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated. Summoner OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day

_First Day_

Ozpin and Team GENY finally reached the dorm which had a package on the table. Ozpin smiled when he saw the package, "Well, Glynda sure is quick with her work." He walked up and opened the box, "Boys, in this package are your scrolls. They are like a PDA of sorts with a large amount of options. Also inside should be an instruction manual on how to use these scrolls." The guys grabbed the scroll which had their name inscribed.

"Well boys, this is your dorm. Normally, there would be another team sharing this dorm, sleeping in the room across from yours. However, since we ended up in odd numbers since you joined, this entire dorm is yours." Ozpin explained.

"Sweet!" Garnet exclaimed, "We get the whole place to ourselves!"

"Why don't you boys get settled? Yin, come with me back to my office. No doubt Yang is already back there, and you need to speak with your father about your identity." Ozpin stated. Yin nodded, "Yes sir." Then he started following Ozpin back to his office.

* * *

When they got back to Ozpin's office, they were met with Yang and Glynda. "Hello Professor Ozpin, I brought Miss Xiao Long like you asked." Glynda said.

"Thank you Glynda. It's getting late, why don't you go home and rest?" Ozpin replied. Glynda gave a concerned look, "Are you sure Professor? I could always-" Ozpin cut her off, "No, no it's fine. There is nothing left for you to do. If I need you I can always call you." Glynda was still worried, "Alright then." She then left.

When the door shut, Ozpin opened up a holographic screen and turned to Yang, "I believe you have a family situation to resolve." Yang remembered the conversation on the airship, "O-oh, thank you Professor." Yang called up her dad, and a middle-aged man with golden hair appeared on the screen sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yang? Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"Dad, there's a guy here who says he's my brother." Yang replied. Yin stepped up and the man almost chocked on his coffee, "Y-YIN?!" Yin smiled and replied, "Hey dad, long time no see." Yang was surprised, "Dad?" The man managed to calm himself down and looked at Yang, "Yang, what he's telling you is the truth. This is Yin, your little brother. You were watching him when you two were younger, but he got away and we haven't seen him since."

"At least, until I found him, right?" Yang finished her father's sentence and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"You were blaming yourself the whole time when he was gone. When you had amnesia I decided to cut him out because I didn't want you to beat yourself up about losing him." Yang's dad answered. "Can I talk to Yin for a minute?"

Yang stepped back and Yin spoke up, "what do you wanna talk about Dad?" Their closed his eyes and smiled, "It's been over 10 years since I last saw you, how ya been?"

"Pretty good, I found a team and tied with Yang's team in the Vytal tournament." Yin said proudly. His dad smiled and said, "That's great, and I assume you met Ruby?" Yin replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, a while back I decided to adopt Ruby; she's technically your younger sister." His dad answered. Yin smiled back, "Well, that's a coincidence, I found a little kid named Garnet and decided to call him my brother, and it turns out, he's Ruby's actual little brother."

"Well how about that. Ya, know I'd love to meet him." Their dad replied. Yin was beaming with happiness, "Well, we'll be sure to come along next time Yang and Ruby visit you."

"Well, you guys should probably get to sleep; I'll see you next time you visit, and Yin, watch over your sister alright?"

"Dad! I'm the older one, I should be watching over him!" Yang exclaimed. Their dad chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, see ya."

"Bye Dad!" The two replied and the call ended.

"Well, that was eventful. You two should head back to your dorms, and Yin, tell your team to meet in my office in the morning to get their schedules." Ozpin said. The two complied and headed back to their dorms explaining the conversation and sleeping through the rest of the day.

* * *

The sun was barely rising, Noire was already awake, since he rarely sleeps, and he looked at the clock. _'6:30, that's early enough.' _He thought to himself. He walked over to Eis' bed and shook him awake, "Wake up, we need to get our schedules." Eis got up slowly, "Alright, what about the others?"

"How cold can you make the room?" Noire asked.

"I'll show you." Eis grabbed Myrtenaster and used some dust to almost freeze the room. The sleeping duo jumped awake, shivering and saying, "C-c-c-c-cold!" Noire just rolled his eyes, "Now that you two are awake, we should probably reheat the room and go get our schedules."

They knocked on the door and a voice called, "Come in." The four walked in and were met with Ozpin, "Ah, boys, you must be here for your schedules." He walked over and gave them a box with four small sheets of paper stacked on top, "The papers are your schedules, and inside the box are your uniforms, you will be wearing them to all of your classes. I hope you don't mind, but I made your schedules match your sisters'. I'm sure they'll gladly show you around. That's all, now you should probably go back and change into your uniforms."

Team RWBY had just awoken and gotten ready. They walked out to see their brothers, in uniform, all doing their own individual thing. Yin and Garnet were talking about what the next four years would be like. Eis was checking how much dust he had left in his Myrtenaster, and Noire was reading his favorite book, Fifty Shades of Nope (Second best title EVER).

"Hey guys. Didn't expect you to be awake already." Yang said.

"Well we would've slept in, if Eis hadn't frozen our dorm!" Yin exclaimed

"Well you weren't going to wake yourself up." Eis retorted.

"So, why are you here?" Weiss asked.

Eis looked up from his blade, "We simply need someone to show us around the school."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Ruby said gleefully, "Let's go!" Ruby used her semblance to run towards the school at full speed, leaving rose petals behind. Garnet chased after her shouting, "Wait for me sis!" Yang and Yin chased after the two, trying to keep up.

Weiss scoffed, "Those four… Shall we be going?" Eis sheathed his blade and smiled, "Of course." and the two walked away.

Noire looked up from his book, "We still have time before the first class, don't we?"

"About 45 minutes." Blake replied. Noire closed his eyes and sighed, "Those idiots."

* * *

Classes had passed and it was lunchtime, the two teams got their lunch and sat down with Team JNPR. Jaune looked at Team GENY and spoke, "So, these guys are like, your long lost brothers?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "we just found out yesterday."

"Well they do resemble each other." Ren joined in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were twins." Pyrrha said.

"Well, we're actually the younger ones." Yin replied.

As they were getting into their conversation, Team CRDL walked up to them. "Well, well, what do we have here? It's the two hot shot teams and the failures." Cardin said. Yin looked up at them, "Well look who's talking, didn't you set the record for quickest defeat?" Cardin got pissed, "Look here, I don't care if you tied for the cup. If you piss me off, I will kick your ass." Noire scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

Cardin let out his rage and tried to punch Noire. Noire dodged and grabbed his arm, flipping him over the table. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Cardin just mumbled and stormed off with the rest of Team CRDL. Yin looked at Noire in confusion, "How'd you do that? I know for a fact that, out of our team, you have the least amount of upper body strength."

"Simple, I just used his momentum against him. He shifted his weight towards me and I just lifted him up." Noire answered. (DO NOT TRY THIS there is a 99% chance it won't work!) The bell rang and everyone left for their next class.

The day was finally over. Everyone had the rest of the day to do whatever they wish. Ruby and Garnet were dragged off by Weiss and Eis so that they could do their homework and study, Yin and Yang went to the gym to York out, and Blake and Noire went to the library to read some books, to be precise, Fifty Shades of Nope and Ninja's of Love.

When it became dark everyone went back to their respective dorms.

* * *

**GENY DORM**

Garnet walked into the dorm with Eis, "Holy crap your sister's brutal!" Garnet exclaimed in pain.

"Well that's what you get for having bad study habits." Eis retorted, "She's a perfectionist, and she won't have her partner or her brother's partner fail their classes."

"But the classes are boring!" Garnet whined. Eis scoffed and retorted, "Let me remind you that this was your choice, so you signed up for this."

Garnet groaned. Eis sighed and put his hand on Garnet's shoulder, "Look on the bright side, we have a home now, and we found our family." Garnet lightened up and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yin bursted through the door, sweating and with a towel over his neck, "Woo! That was a good workout! I think I'm gonna go take a shower now." He walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Noire walked in quietly, went to their room, and started doing his homework. The day ended and all but Noire went to sleep.

* * *

**RWBY DORM**

Ruby tiredly walked in with the heiress behind her, climber up to her bed, and crashed on it. "Phew, we're finally done." Weiss had a look of satisfaction on her face, "At least you finished all of your work before it got dark." Ruby sighed in relief, "I think I'll just go to sleep now." Saying that she immediately fell asleep, snoring slightly.

Yang pretty much did what Yin did, and Blake went straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well I pretty much lost my inspiration for this chapter, sorry but school's too boring to write about. I'll pick up the pace next chapter, but until then, reviews and criticism are always appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Ties

_Family Ties_

**A/N: before you start reading, this chapter is going to be the reason this fanfic is going to start being M rated. It was bound to happen so let the mature themes begin! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

A few weeks passed and everyone got to know Team GENY more. Garnet and Yin were like their sisters, happy-go-lucky, kind guys just trying to become stronger. Eis was usually fairly kind and honorable to everyone, though he can be as cold as Weiss at times. Noire, on the other hand, was different. He was lost in his books more than Blake, and when he wasn't he was pretty much a total ass to everyone. Arguably the only people he was genuinely nice to, were the Roses, the Xiao Longs, and Blake, other than that (In the words of Yin) he doesn't really give a fuck about anything.

One day Blake decided to go for a walk around the town. She went to a café, had a drink, did some window shopping, and decided to cut through an alley to save time.

* * *

Noire looked up from his book with a strange feeling. He's had this feeling before, but it's not felt as bad as this, _'Something isn't right.'_ Noire thought to himself. He put his book down and walked outside.

When he left the dorm he saw Ruby, looking around for something, or someone. Noire walked up to her and spoke, "Hey Ruby, have you seen Blake anywhere?" Ruby looked over at him and responded, "No, I've been looking for her, she forgot her Gambol Shroud." Noire knew what this feeling was now. "You go back to your dorm, I'll find her." Ruby looked worried, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course," Noire stated, "We're family; I think I can find her. I just need to get a few things first." Ruby looked at him curiously, but decided to trust him, "Okay." She said.

Ruby walked away, and Noire dashed towards the Team GENY dorm. _'Dear gods don't let me be too late!'_ He got to the dorm, grabbed some things and dashed to an airship headed to Vale.

* * *

Blake was cornered. Her arms and legs were bound by rope, and her shirt was ripped off, exposing her breasts. In front of her were three men, all chuckling and talking amongst themselves.

"Well now, this was a good find!"

"You got that right, so young and ripe!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!"

The three men unzipped their pants, showing their raging erections. Blake struggled to escape, but the ropes were too tight. "It's no use," one of the men said, "You're just gonna have to accept your fate!" Blake closed her eyes in fear. She never thought she'd lose her chastity (virginity) this way.

Suddenly, from the shadows, a mysterious figure in a black robe appeared and, to put it in crude terms, sliced the men's dicks off with a knife. The three fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The robed figure grabbed Blake's shirt and handed it to her. As she put her shirt back on, the figure grabbed the men's wallets, took their ids, and disappeared. Blake questioned who the person was, but decided to forget about it and head back home.

* * *

Noire got back to Beacon and saw Ruby again. "Did you find her?" she asked. Noire looked at her and replied, "I saw her in Vale heading back home, so I decided to leave her be." Ruby sighed in relief, "That's a relief, thanks for telling me!" she couldn't thank him enough. Noire just walked away waving his hand saying, "It was nothing."

* * *

Blake walked into the RWBY dorm and her team just jumped up, looking worried. "Blake, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Yang shouted. "I'm fine Yang." Blake said, trying to be reassuring. Weiss glared at her, "Don't lie! You look like hell and your shirt is torn, you call that fine?!" Ruby looked really worried, "What happened Blake?" Blake gave up on convincing them that she was fine and told them everything. Yang was furious. Her eyes turned from lilac to red as she shouted, "THOSE BASTEREDS, I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder, trying to calm the raging flame down, "Calm down Yang, we'll get complaints from the others. Besides, they got what they deserved. The man in the robe, well to put it in a way you'd understand, cut their dicks off." Yang calmed down and started laughing, "That's what they get!"

Suddenly the team heard a loud beeping noise coming from their scrolls. The four grabbed the scrolls and checked the message on it.

_ATTENTION STUDENTS_

_There has been a large outbreak of burning buildings. Local authorities have deduced the cause to be arson. The results of the fires were large numbers of death and property destruction. Family members of those found dead have claimed to know the culprit. The three men state that a robed man had attacked them and took their ids. If anyone finds a robed man roaming Vale, SUBDUE THEM IMMEDIATELY! The three men are offering a reward for his capture._

The message ends with a picture of the three men which left Blake in shock. Yang quickly noticed her partner's surprise and asked, "Blake? What's up?" Blake looked over and answered, "Those three in the picture are the ones who tried to rape me." The rest of the team widened their eyes. Ruby was the first to snap out of the shocked state, "Do you think the robed guy is the guy who saved you?" Blake was sure about it, "Yeah, there's no doubt about it." Weiss was still shocked but managed to get out, "Well that a bit overkill don't you think?!" Blake shrugged, "I didn't tell him to do it; he just did." Yang looked satisfied, "Well they got what they deserved, taking advantage of an unarmed young lady like that."

The guys in the Team GENY dorm had a different reaction. Noire just put his scroll down and went back to reading his new book, Look at the Fifty Shades of All the Fucks I Don't Give, (THIS is the best title EVER) while his team just looked at him in mortal terror. Noire had done this before, some guy burned one of his copies of Fifty Shades of Nope, and he retaliated by destroying and killing everything the guys loved, cared about, and held dear. The three just tried to forget about it, and stayed a safe distance away from him for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was Saturday, so everyone had a free day to do whatever they wished.

Ruby and Garnet were doing maintenance on their Crescent Roses. Garnet got bored of the quiet and decided to try and start a conversation. "So, sis, where'd you get the idea to build Crescent Rose?" Ruby thought about it for a second. "I just thought of Mom and this is what came out." Garnet smiled, "Really? Same here!" Ruby laughed a bit, "I guess Mom was the one who made our weapons huh?" Garnet started laughing as well, "Yeah I guess. How is Mom anyways?" Ruby's expression changed from cheerful to saddened, "Mom's…not here anymore." Garnet knew what she meant and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry for asking. I didn't think about that." Ruby wiped away a tear and said, "It's alright, you're her child too, you deserved to know." Ruby returned to her cheerful self and went on with her day with Garnet.

* * *

Weiss was walking through the school, headed towards the study hall to finish some extra credit work, when she heard a piano playing. It was slow, but it was beautiful. She turned her head to see the music room door slightly ajar. She peered in and saw Eis, playing the piano with perfect focus. She walked in quietly and joined in singing. Eis looked at her, but he didn't stop, he just gave her a warm smile. Weiss returned the smile and continued singing.

_Mirror,_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of, what's inside me_

_Tell me can a heart be turn to stone?_

_Mirror,_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of, what's inside me_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_Mirror Mirror_

_What's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see._

_I can keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of_

_All._

The song ended and Eis started clapping. "Your voice is beautiful." Weiss smiled, "But your piano skills are simply perfect. I've never heard anyone play like that before, I would not be able to play like that!" Eis was grateful for the praise. Weiss wanted to know, "Do you play any other instruments?" "I dabble in violin, but that's all." Eis replied. Weiss started praising Eis more, "I'm truly the most fortunate girl alive to have the most handsome and well-witted brother in the world." Eis returned the compliment, "And I the most blessed boy to have such a gorgeous sister with such talents in the verbal arts. Your words are as sharp as your looks, and your silver tongue has always left me breathless dear sister." Weiss blushed at the compliment. She had received praise before, but not those as true as these. The two left the room and went to go do their extra credit.

* * *

Yin was sitting in a field when Yang found him. "Hey bro," Yang spoke up, "what are ya doin' here?"

"I just came here to clear the sadness in my heart." Yin replied. Yang's eyes widened, "What'dya mean sadness?" Yin looked up, "well, all my life I've been kind to people, and I like them. They were kind back, but none of them really like me back. I'm kinda like a puppy, people come up to play with me for 15 minutes and leave without adopting me." Yang held him in an embrace, "That's gotta suck, but what about now? You got Garnet and Ruby and me and Dad too. We like you bro, hell we love you, you're a part of our family!" Yin chuckled and returned the hug, "Yeah, I guess I forgot that. Sorry." Yang pulled out of the hug, "Shut up, you don't need to apologize for something like that." Yin smiled, "yeah I guess, come on, let's go work out." They both got up and left for the gym.

* * *

Blake and Noire were headed towards the library. Cardin thought it would be funny to 'accidentally' knock the two siblings into the janitor's closet and lock it. Blake was furious, "CARDIN WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I WILL PERSONALLY NEUTER YOU!"

"Blake calm down," Noire said, "Screaming at Cardin is not going to get us out faster." Blake eventually calmed down and the two were left awkwardly staring at each other, seeing as there was barely any room to move. Blake looked at Noire, he had a blank stare, void of emotion, and his eyes were slightly foggy, meaning he was probably in his own world. Blake couldn't hold her question in anymore, "Noire?" Noire blinked and snapped back into reality. "Yes Blake?" Blake was fiddling around as much as she could in the small space, "Do you…care about me?" Blake stared at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" Blake looked at him directly in the eyes, "You just seem so distant, and you don't seem to care about anything, even Yin usually says that you don't give a fuck about anything! I just feel like you don't really care for me like I'm your sister." Noire was dumbfounded, he was aware of his personality and how he acted, but he didn't think it affected Blake this much. "Of course I care about you Blake." Noire said. Blake was in tears, "Then why do you act the way you do?! Why do you ignore me and act like you don't care about me?!" Noire shifted around in the tiny closet and hugged Blake, "It's because we live in a society where Faunus are discriminated against. I had to develop that personality so that I could cope with the pain, and get people to leave me alone." He squeezed a bit tighter, "Blake, you're my sister, my only family, and I care about you more than anyone in the world. Who do you think saved you from those rapists?" Blake's eyes widened at the memory, "I-it was you?" Noire nodded. "B-but how? How did you know I was in danger? How did you know where to find me?"

"Because we're family. I can sense when you're in danger and find you anywhere." Noire answered. Blake hugged him back and starting crying on his chest. Noire slowly moved his hand through Blake's hair in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I've hurt you." Blake pulled away and wiped her tears away, "It's okay. I forgive you." She said. Noire gave her a warm smile and told her, "I may act like a total ass a lot of the time, but I want you to know that I care for you, and that I'll always be there to protect you, even though I'm the younger one. I love you sis." Blake had never heard Noire call her 'sis', so she returned the smile and said, "Thanks, I love you too brother."

At that moment the janitor opened the door and stared at the two, "Let me guess, Cardin?"

"Is this not the first time he's done this?" Noire asked.

"It's the fifteenth, don't worry I'll tell Ozpin, you two should head back to your dorms. It's getting late.

The two headed back to their dorms smiling. The Team RWBY dorm was pretty normal. The Team GENY dorm was got lively when they saw Noire.

"A smiling Noire? That's a rare sight, am I dreaming here?" Yin joked.

"Shut up." Noire responded, trying to keep his smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Garnet asked.

"Not much, I just got a chance to speak with Blake." Noire replied.

Eis didn't look up; he just kept doing what he was doing. Noire laid down on his bed and read his book smiling. Other than that, it was a normal night for Team GENY.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I just thought this fanfic needed some touchy feely moments in it considering the whole Hurt/Comfort category I put it in. The rape part I put in to feed my insanity because if I don't feed it, it gets angry, breaks out of its cage, and takes over my body causing a mass killing spree even Jeff the Killer would say "DAYUM" to. Well that's all, as always reviews and criticism are appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	5. Chapter 5 - Heart of the Storm

_Heart of the Storm_

Dark clouds form around Beacon as the teams were just going on with their day. Noire looked up from his book with the 'Blake's in trouble feeling' and wondered why. _'She hasn't gone to Vale in a while, so why is this happening?'_He looked outside and noticed the dark clouds. He grabbed his scroll and looked at the calendar, noticing it was the day he marked _'Infernum Impetus'_ he thought about it and realized why he felt the feeling.

He headed over to the RWBY dorm where he saw Ruby, Garnet, Yin, Yang, and Weiss. Noire looked around and asked, "Do you guys know where Blake is?" Everyone shook their heads and Yin spoke, "No, why do you ask?" Noire looked over at him, "Infernum Impetus." He answered and pointed out the window. Everyone saw that the heavy rain had already set in and Ruby asked, "Infernum Impetus? What's that?" Garnet answered her, "According to Noire, it's the biggest storm ever, and it only comes once a century!" Ruby and Garnet got excited, Yin and Yang just laughed at their little siblings' excitement, and Weiss was frightened, though she wouldn't show it.

The first lightning bolt stuck and Noire got a bit worried. Staying calm he said, "I better go look for her, in case she's outside somewhere." He walked out and when he shut the door, he ran as fast as he could to the academy. The Roses were staring out the window, admiring the amazing storm happening before them. The Xiao Longs were conversing about their next visit to their homes. Weiss on the other hand could barely work with the storm outside. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "It's too loud in here! I think I'll go pay Eis a visit." She said as she stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Yin asked.

"Hell if I know." Yang answered. Everyone just ignored it and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Noire finally made it into the academy, shaking off the rainwater that had accumulated on him. He reached into his hair and pulled out two pins, revealing his Faunus ears. He put his hands on his ears and felt it for a bit. _'Damn, still wet.'_ He thought to himself, _'Forget it, I'll let them air dry, I'm looking for Blake anyways so who cares?' _he continued his searched until he reached a door that was slightly ajar, it was the door of an abandoned classroom. He walked in quietly and saw, curled up on a spare couch, Blake. He stepped forward and Blake looked up, eyes bloodshot with tears running down her face. Lightning struck again and Blake jumped, returning to her original position whimpering.

Noire knew the pain she was feeling. It wasn't fear of the storm or a physical pain; it was more, sensory overload. Due to their Faunus heritage, their senses were far superior to that of a human's, which wasn't always a blessing. His first few storms were hell for him. The rain was deafening, and when lightning struck, he felt his eardrums bursting, and his eyes burning from all the light. The smell of rain and burning lightning, combined with the wind flowing at rapid speeds, slicing his nostrils numerous times, made him feel even more pain. Too many things were happening to too many senses. Since Team GENY were travelers at the time, they encounter storms more often than usual, so Noire adjusted to it. Blake on the other hand, lived in a quiet town for most of her life, storms probably rarely occurred, meaning she wasn't adjusted as Noire was.

Noire didn't know what to do; he just sat down next to Blake and held her in his arms. Noire was close enough to notice that Blake wasn't wearing her bow; her ears were fully exposed for the world to see. Blake looked up, "Noire?" she asked weakly. "Yes, it's me sis." Noire replied. Blake smiled, after the closet incident, Noire started smiling when she was around, and if the two were alone Noire would start acting nicer, more affectionate and call her sis instead of Blake. Another lightning strike killed Blake's happiness and she held on to her brother. Noire started stroking Blake's hair lightly in an attempt to calm her down. "Calm down sis," Noire said reassuringly, "everything will be alright. I'm here for you." Noire's free hand moved behind Blake's ear and he started scratching it lightly. Blake calmed down a bit and started purring. Noire was smiling, it didn't matter if Blake was older than he was, she was still adorable the way she was at that moment. Every time lightning struck Blake would tense up, but calmed down when she remembered Noire was there. Eventually Blake fell asleep in her brother's arms, and he stayed awake, keeping a lookout for any intruders.

* * *

Blake was standing in the middle of nowhere. Her surroundings were white, and there was nothing to be seen, nothing except the cloud of black in front of her. _'What is that thing? Is it…darkness?'_ Before she could figure it out, the cloud of darkness moved towards her direction at high speeds. Blake started running as fast as she could, she managed to evade it until she tripped on something. She looked back at the cloud; it was headed towards her quickly with no sign of slowing down. When it got closer, it morphed into a giant fist and started moving faster. Blake ducked down, covering her head with her arms, preparing for the pain she was about to feel. But the pain never came. Blake looked back over and saw a strange flickering figure blocking the cloud's attack. When the cloud steeped back, the figure disappeared, and the cloud turned into a sword and swung at her. The figure appeared again, grabbing the cloud and absorbing it. The figure stopped flickering, and Blake could make out who it was. It was Noire. He smiled and walked over, holding out a hand, offering to help her up. She took it, and held him in an embrace.

Blake awoke in the arms of her dream savior. "Good morning Blake." Noire smiled. Blake rubbed her eyes and smiled back, "Good morning Noire." Blake looked out the window, it was nice and sunny, and the storm was gone. The two got up and walked back to their dorms, making up some sort of story about why they were gone.

* * *

Weiss finally arrived at the Team GENY dorm and quickly dried herself off. She walked into one of the rooms and saw Eis diligently working on some homework and extra credit. Eis stopped to look over at who was at the door, and smiled. It was strange for Weiss to visit, but Eis didn't question it at first, he was grateful for his sister's presence. Weiss smiled back, "Hello Eis."

"Hello Weiss, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Eis replied. Weiss sighed, "My dorm was simply too loud for me to work in." she answered. In actuality, Weiss was frightened storms, but she didn't want anyone to know, especially not Yang. She thought Eis wouldn't be too judgmental of her fear, being her caring brother, but she still hid it just in case. She sat down on what she believed to be Eis' bed. It made sense to her which one it was, one of the other beds looked almost untouched and the other two looked too messy to belong to Eis. She stared over at what Eis was working on. It was some difficult trick questions about Grimm anatomy, yet Eis was able to answer them quickly, barely showing any sign of deep thinking.

Lightning struck multiple times which startled Weis, but she help back all temptations to freak out. One particularly loud strike was what broke her resistance. The lightning crashed and Weiss let out a light 'eep' Eis looked over at her, "Weiss are you alright?" Weiss was determined to hide her fear, "O-of course I am!" but she ultimately failed. She tried her hardest to hide how shaky she was, but Eis noticed. "Weiss, are you…afraid of storms?"

"O-of course not!" she retorted. Eis walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't lie to me; I'm not an idiot like the others." Weiss finally gave up on the charade, "Ok fine, all my life I've been terrified of storms. Whenever one occurs I just hid under the blankets in my room and allowed no one entrance. I must sound pathetic right now." Eis shook his head, "No you don't. It's natural to fear storms, especially one of this magnitude." Weiss looked up at Eis and shouted at him, "Don't try and make me feel better about myself! I deserve this pathetic fear; I've been cruel to hundreds of people and for what my image? I'm just a pathetic weakling, just look at this scar I got from the armor in the white castle!" Eis held her tighter, "Don't say that about yourself! You are a beautiful, strong, independent young lady. Your cruelty is not your fault, it's father's he has forced you to become the person you are now so that you can run the Schnee Company, and you are far from weak! That scar only signifies your strength, no one would've been able to take on the armor of the Black Knight and come out as perfect as you did."

"W-why are you so kind to me? Surely I must've said some cruel things to you!" Eis shook his heads, "Your words are not going to change my perspective of you. Many see you as a heartless heiress, I see you as a fragile young lady, hiding behind a mask to protect herself from the world." Weiss started crying on Eis' shoulder. Weiss had formed a barrier of ice around her heart, no person was able to pierce through it. However, Eis didn't need to pierce through it, he somehow was able to walking right through it, it was as if he was the ice itself. After a while, Weiss wiped away her tears. "Thank you Eis," she said, "You're the kindest competent person I've ever met." Eis smiled, "You're welcome Weiss, and I'll be honest, I feared storms as well." Weiss looked at him in surprise, "How were you able to get over them?" Eis thought about it, "Well, before we decided to stay at Beacon, my team traveled all over Vytal, so we were met with storms more often than most people, but you're a strong young woman, I'm sure you'll get over this fear eventually." Honestly, Weiss already got over this fear because of Eis. "Eis?" Weiss asked.

"Yes Weiss?" Eis replied. "You said father had us living the same life, and you were complimenting how I defeated the armor of the Black Knight with a small scar like this; since we lived the same life you must've fought the armor as well. You said no one would've been able to come out of the battle with as little damage as I did, but if that's true, how did you end up with no scars?" Weiss inquired. Eis closed his eyes for a second and sighed, "I do have a scar. It's just not in a place you'd easily see." Weiss looked at him curiously, "I…I'd like to see it if you don't mind." Eis stood up, showing his back to Weiss, and took off his shirt and jacket, revealing a scar starting from his right hip, reaching up his back even getting to his left arm. Weiss looked at the scar in horror. She put a finger on it and asked, "Is this what that thing did to you?"

"Yes," Eis replied, "It was truly painful, but I'm lucky to make it out alive, and as I said the scar is in a place that you wouldn't easily see." He put his shirt and jacket back on and sat back down. "Your scar is small and is only a small blemish on your face. Even with it you still stand beautiful." Weiss blushed a bit, and Eis smiled. The two spent some time talking before they fell asleep.

* * *

Weiss was surrounded by an audience of rich people expecting perfection from her. She started singing perfectly, but after a while, she started making mistakes, mistakes she didn't even know how she made. The audience started jeering and rose from their seats, moving towards Weiss angrily. Weiss got scared, she started to back away but she was surrounded. She didn't know what to do; she was doomed, until a handsome figure fell from the sky and froze the angry crowd in solid ice. The figure walked up to Weiss and checked on her. Upon closer inspection she realized the figure was Eis. Eis held Weiss' hand and smiled, Weiss awoke from her slumber and saw Eis, already awake, finishing the work he didn't do when he was comforting her. They exchanged greetings and Weiss walked back to the Team RWBY dorm before anyone woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'll admit it; this was based off of the fanfic **_**Thunderstorms **_**by Ramblingmadwoman. I thought to myself what would happen if the guys were there in this scenario? I planted the seed of ideas and let it sprout, and then I cut it down because it was too damn big. I think that's all, so as usual, reviews and criticism are appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	6. Chapter 6 - Invasion

_Invasion_

Everyone was in class. Team RWBY and Team GENY were stuck in Professor Port's class, bored out of their minds. Even the Schnee duo couldn't listen to Port's life stories. The boredom put to rest when Professor Port had a pop quiz, "Noire, how are Grimm created?" Noire looked up and answered, "Succumbing to darkness or the loss of aura." Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. Port raised an eyebrow and spoke again, "Though that is an interesting theory, I regret to inform you that the creation of Grimm has not been founded yet. How did you come across such a bizarre theory?" Noire closed his eyes, as if he was thinking, and spoke, "It's not a theory. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Oh?" Port was even more interested, "Would you care to show me?" Noire turned to his teammate, "Garnet, I need you to do me a favor." Garnet turned to him, "Sure Noire, what is it?" Noire took a second to think and spoke, "I need you to go to the Forever Fall Forest and find something, anything that has some sort of black cloud-like thing seeping off of it, and bring it to the cliff near the Emerald Forest." Garnet nodded and dashed away. Noire turned back to Port and said, "We should go to the cliff and wait for him."

* * *

The entire class was at the cliff waiting for Garnet's arrival. The young hunter finally came, holding a small scorpion in his hands, with the black cloud-like thing seeping off of it. "I got it!" he said. Noire walked up to him and said, "Thank you Garnet. I'll take that off your hands." He grabbed it from Garnet and turned to Port, who had brought a camera giving him the benefit of the doubt, showing him the specimen. "Look at this." Noire said, "It may seem like a simple scorpion, but it has darkness seeping off of it." Professor Port took a closer look, bringing the camera with him, "Well this is amazing! You may have just single handedly figured out the cause of Grimm!"

"I took some time to research it, when an animal or person succumbs to darkness, by choice or not, or loses all of their aura, they become Grimm. If my theory is correct, we can prevent it if we can regain other's auras and make recover them from their darkness. Otherwise we get Grimm of insane proportions." As if on cue the scorpion started growing quickly. Noire threw the scorpion to the side and prepared for battle. The scorpion grew to full size and became a Death Stalker. Noire sliced the stinger off immediately and Yin came up and uppercutted it off the cliff. Professor Port, who caught the whole thing on film, was impressed, not just of Noire discovery, but of how Yin knew when and how to follow up on his partner's move.

Port congratulated Noire on his discovery as he was handed a notebook with more details on what he discovered and the class returned to the classroom. They were just about to resume their lesson when Glynda's voice came on the speaker.

_ATTENTION STUDENTS_

_ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED HEADED TOWARDS BEACON! INVASION IS IMMENENT, ALL STUDENT PREPARE FOR BATTLE AND POSSIBLY WAR!_

The students all filed out of the classroom and headed to their locker to grab their weapons. All but Noire, who already always had Gambol Shroud on him, who headed somewhere else. When they got ready the first years were called into Ozpin's office for instructions. Ozpin spoke his instructions clearly, "Team JNPR, you guard the underground entrance. Team CRDL, you guard the Back entrance. The rest of you will be suppliers for our defenses." Weiss was angry at the simplistic job she got, "With all due respect sir, I believe my team would be better suited out on the battlefield!" Ozpin showed no signs of consideration, "I'm sorry, but we have no other available positions for your team." Weiss was about to shout, but Noire spoke first, "Sir, I believe that Team RWBY and Team GENY, being the fastest two teams out of all the first years, would be best suited as scouts." Ozpin thought about it, "You do raise a good point, alright then you two teams will be our scouts. Find as much information as possible and report back to me." Weiss still didn't like the job, but it was better than supplying the others.

The two teams headed out to the courtyard and the leaders started giving out orders, "Weiss, Eis, you two use your glyphs and look through the skies. Blake, Noire, you two use your stealth to gather some information on their plans. Yin, Yang, you two stay here and guard the front entrance from anyone trying to sneak through. We'll look around and see what we're up against on the ground." Everyone nodded and split up, Yin and Yang smiling at their little siblings with the same thought, _'they're growing up so fast'_ and went to their post.

The two teams regrouped and Team GENY headed back to Ozpin and reported while Team RWBY stood guard. Eis was the first to speak, "There seem to be about 100 airships headed our way, half of which are transport ships." Garnet was next, "We saw thousands of soldiers in White Fang uniforms which means this must be the doing of that Roman Torchwick guy." Yin spoke next, "We didn't see anyone right off the bat, but we did see of grappling hooks on the cliffs. We tried to take down as many as we could, but I think there's still more." And the Noire finished the report, "Their plans seem to be to surround the academy and distract our troops while their airships bomb us."

Ozpin thanked them for their reports and started giving new instructions when Noire had that feeling again, "Team RWBY is in trouble!" Yin looked at him with his eyes widened, "What do you mean they're in trouble?!" Noire just started heading out the door shouting, "Just trust me on this one!" The team turned back to Ozpin who said, "Go, just forget the orders I was giving you. I'll give them to another team." They nodded and thanked him. They left the room and looked out the window to see their sisters, injured, tired, and passed out, surrounded by troops.

Yin's eyes turned red as he jumped out the window, crashing into a large group of soldiers causing and explosion, taking out a large number of them. The rest of team followed, taking out some soldiers on their landings. Noire noticed the airships closing in and asked Garnet, "Hey Garnet, do you think you can snipe the pilots of those ships?" Garnet smirked, "Think? I KNOW I can!" Noire didn't have time to joke around, "Then do it, the three of us can cover you and the girls." Garnet nodded and started sniping some airships out of the skies.

Before long they started getting overwhelmed. They were weakened and surrounded; Garnet wasn't able to snipe down any more ships. Despite this, the four still fought in desperation to protect their beloved sisters. Even with their remaining strength and desperation, it became increasingly clear that they would not be able to hold off the troops much longer, but they were met with a miracle. Rockets and flares suddenly started falling from the sky, taking out all the airships and most of the ground troops, causing the rest to flee. Team GENY looked up, noticing the fire came from the staff and their own airship. They were relieved until they noticed something. A few airships made a desperate attempt of suicide bombing, and crashed into the academy, destroying it and a few of the dorms with it.

Yin was in shock, "I think they blew up our dorm." Eis' eyes were widened, "Did we lose ALL of our stuff?" Garnet was disappointed, "I think we did." Noire stood unfazed, "I'll be honest, before the battle started, I stashed all of our stuff in our sisters' dorms. We lost nothing but our dorm." The other three looked at him. "You what?" Eis asked. Noire sighed, "The academy was being attack, and since our dorm was the closest to the academy, I took the precaution of stashing it in the RWBY dorm room considering it was one of the least likely ones to be destroyed, being in the middle." Eis couldn't argue with his logic, it was flawless. "That's my partner!" Yin stated proudly, "Always thinking!"

Noire ignored the comment and went over to the girls and checked on them, "Their injuries don't seem too bad, the cuts aren't deep, the bruises aren't too bad, and it doesn't seem like there'll be any scars. If we bring them back to their dorm and let them rest, they'll heal up in no time." The other three were relieved when they heard that. The four picked up their sisters, brought them back to their room and placed them carefully on their respective beds. After reporting to Ozpin, Garnet and Yin left to go cool off while Noire went to go do 'something important' and Eis agreed to watch over all of the girls until they came back. Garnet and Yin left for the Emerald Forest while Noire headed to Vale.

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Roman shouted in anger, "Another failed attempt at destroying Beacon, these stupid White Fang minions are pathetic!" A woman in red walked up behind him and spoke, "Calm down Roman." Roman turned to her and shouted again, "Calm down?! How can I calm down when I can't destroy a simple academy like Beacon?!" The woman put her arm on Roman's shoulder and spoke calmly, "Look Roman, we can't look back on every-" She was stopped when she noticed something, "Do you smell something, burning?" Suddenly the entire warehouse they were in was on fire. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Roman shouted in confusion. The woman was afraid about something else, "Roman, how much dust is in here?" Roman look at her strangely, "Why would you ask something like…CRAP!" at that moment, all of the dust exploded, destroying the entire warehouse.

In front of the warehouse was Noire, walking away and mumbling to himself, "Burn it down. All of it." He headed back to Beacon, grabbing some first aid supplies on the way, just in case Team RWBY needed it. He entered the dorm and saw Eis watching over the four girls. "How are they?" he asked. Eis looked over at him, "They're fine," he said, "they only need rest." Noire was relieved. He placed the first aid kit on the table and watched over Blake. After a while Noire checked Blake's temperature and noticed that it was unusually high. Eis noticed the same thing when he checked Weiss, and they both checked Ruby and Yang to find the same result. "Where did this come from?" Eis asked. "No clue," Noire replied, "their immune system must've dropped slightly from exhaustion. You try and keep the room cool; I'll get them some iced water just in case." Eis used some glyphs so keep the room at a low temperature while Noire went out and came back with a tray of iced water.

After a while, Garnet and Yin came back calmed down. "How are they?" Garnet asked. Noire looked over at him and said, "They're fine, just a small fever, but Eis is taking care of that." The two suddenly noticed how cold the room was and sighed in relief.

Eventually the girls came to. They looked around and saw their brothers, watching over them. "What're you guys doing here?" Yang asked. Yin smiled, "Just watching over our older sisters." Yang looked a bit annoyed, "Emphasis on older, we don't need you to watch over us." Noire sighed, "If we hadn't watched over you, you would've been stuck with a fever. That reminds me, you can stop cooling the place down now Eis." Eis had almost forgotten he was using his glyphs, he stopped the glyphs and the room felt warmer. "So, are you guys gonna go back to your dorm now?" Ruby asked. Garnet scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, "We don't exactly have a dorm anymore." Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" The guys explained the events of what happened while the girls were knocked out.

"Well, you can stay with us." Yang stated. The guys were genuinely surprised. "Uh, are ya sure 'bout that sis?" Yang nodded. "We don't mind" The other three said. "Well if you don't mind," Weiss said happily, "we'll stay here. Noire where did you stash our things?" Noire walked over to Weiss' bed and reached under it pulling out their bags. They got everything organized and settled in. The girls offered to let them share beds, but the guys declined. Garnet and Yin didn't mind sleeping on the floor, Eis slept on the floor for Weiss' sake, and Noire rarely slept anyways, so it was fine.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here, invasion for future purposes, reviews and criticism are appreciated and that's it. SUMMONER OUT**


	7. Chapter 7 - Settling In

_Settling In_

Yang thought it would be a good idea to celebrate during the first week Team GENY stayed in the Team RWBY dorm room. "This would be so much better if we had some beer!" she exclaimed. Yin turned to Noire, "Yeah it would, so why don't you get it out Noire?" Yang's eyes widened, "You guys have booze?" Yin closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah but Noire hid it and won't tell us where it is!" Noire sighed, "I'm hiding it so that I don't have an alcoholic partner. I'm just not telling anyone else so that they don't blab to you where it is."

"Ah come on Noire, it's not gonna be that bad!" Garnet started trying to crack him. Even Weiss joined in, "I suppose it is a good way to celebrate this occasion." Everyone tried their hardest to break him with everything, even Garnet and Ruby's puppy faces. Even with their combined efforts, he wouldn't break, "I'm not getting the beer. There'll be way too many drunken idiots in one room."

"Blakey help us!" Yang was getting desperate. Noire's eyes widened slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, and he had a thought going through his head, _'you motherfuckers don't you dare use Blake against me!' _Blake got up and put on her best kitty face and said adorably, "_Pwease?_" Noire finally caved in, "Fine I'll do it! I fucking hate all of you, you know that?" Blake giggled, "No you don't." He walked over to the door, but before he left he said, "If any of you follow me I swear to gods I will throw the beer off the cliff!" Everyone nodded and Noire left and came back with a large box filled with bottles of alcohol.

"WOOHOO BOOZE!" Yang got really excited. Weiss sighed, "Well you guys can go have your fun while I-" Noire got annoyed, "Oh hell no, if you're going to get me to get the beer out, you're going to drink it! Unless you're afraid of getting drunk." Weiss got annoyed herself, "Afraid?! I'll have you know that I have been tasting wine since I was 8. I know for a fact that I can handle more alcohol than you!" Noire scoffed, "Is that a challenge?"

"Why don't we make it one?" Weiss replied. "Fine," Noire exclaimed as he grabbed out some bottles, "simple rules, if you pass out you lose." Weiss nodded and the contest began. Ruby stated, "My money's on Weiss!" Yang chuckled, "Yeah, I think the princess can out drink Noire." Everyone else said, "My money's on Noire." Weiss started shouting, "WHAT THE HELL EIS? YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" Eis started scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Weiss, but I've seen him drink. He's…unbeatable." Weiss scoffed, "Whatever." The two contestants started drinking.

After ten bottles Weiss started slurring, "Are ya ready to giv up ya shtupid jackass?" Noire stayed unfazed, "I'm not going to give up." Everyone just stared at him. No one could go ten drinks without at least slurring. After twenty-five Weiss was on the edge. "Dis is your las chance!" Noire shook his head, "I'm still not giving up." Weiss took a sip of her bottle and passed out. Yang hung her head, "Crap." Weiss got back up and asked what happened. Noire explained, "You lost." Weiss got annoyed, "Ah goddamnit!" Yang looked at him, "How the hell are you not drunk?" Noire explained, "I was bred and taught not to be drunk. This 2% crap is nothing." He then reached into the box and pulled out some liquor which was labeled 25% alcohol and a camera. "This is the only thing that will get me drunk." He said. He set up the camera to record what would happen that night, and started drinking the heavy alcohol, but he still wasn't drunk until his 20th bottle.

After a while everyone was drunk and Ruby had an idea, "We should play truth or dare!" Everyone all cheer in agreement and Noire put down an empty bottle. "Dis way we don go back and forth and we should make it a rule that we don't screw with other teams." Everyone nodded and the game started.

Ruby started and spun the bottle and it landed on Yin, "Truth or-" Yin cut her off, "DARE ME" Ruby thought about it for a second, "Take your shirt off." Yin took his shirt off, showing large, rippling muscles. Yang was surprised, 'Whoa." Yin smirked, "I look thinner when I dress." He spun the bottle and it landed on Noire. Before he could ask, Noire already answered, "Dare." Yin tried to think of something to embarrass Noire, but couldn't find anything. "Show us your ears." That's what he decided on. Noire pulled out the pins and his ears popped out. He spun the bottle and it landed on Eis who chose truth. "Who here do you like the most, besides Weiss?" Noire asked.

"To be honest," Eis answered "It's Blake." Blake blushed after hearing what she believes is his confession. The game went on for a couple more hours before Yin passed out. Garnet had an evil smile on his face while he got out some duct tape. Garnet picked up Yin and proceeded to tape him on the ceiling. Everyone was way too drunk to care, and while they were all looking at Yin stuck on the ceiling, Noire decided to spike Eis drink (for the lols). Eventually everyone passed out and Noire was left the only one awake. "Ok how does this selective inshomnia work again? Crap, ah screw it, plan B!" He pulled out a vial of some black substance and drank it and held his head in pain. "Goddamnit why do I drink that thing? It's not worth the hangover." He walked over to the camera and watched it, recalling the stupidity that had just ensued. Yin suddenly woke and almost shouted before noticing that everyone was asleep, he decided to whisper instead, "Noire, what the hell happened?" Noire paused the camera and looked up, "We got wasted and you passed out before Garnet." Yin hung his head, "Goddamnit, can you at least get me down from here?" Noire shook his head, "I don't want to wake up the others, just stay up there, when they wake up we'll get you down." Yin sighed, "What time is it?" Noire looked at the clock, "4:00 AM" Yin sighed again and Noire went back to recalling the events of that night.

* * *

The next day they just went out to do some things until night came. "So how are we gonna spend this night? If you suggest anything with booze I'm out, just out, I'm not gonna get drunk again." Noire stated. Yang chuckled, "Come on, it's not that bad!" Noire glared at her, "NO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST NO, the amount of stupid shit we did with the damn hangover is too much. I literally got pissed off when I reviewed the footage of what happened and threw all of the beer off the cliff at 5:30 in the morning!" Yin sighed, "He actually did, I saw it after I WOKE UP STUCK TO THE CEILING!" Garnet started scratching the back of his head, "I already apologized to you 43 times!" Ruby tried to lighten the mood, "Well why don't we just tell scary stories tonight?" Noire sighed, "It's better than getting drunk."

"Alright then, I'll start!" Ruby said excitedly, Yang put her hand over Ruby's mouth, "Yeah, no. Sorry sis but your scary stories suck." Ruby started pouting, "Aw." She got over it and turned off the lights, replacing it with a candle. The others started telling stories which mildly creeped out everyone except Yin, Noire, and Blake. Yang was confused by the three's lack of fear, "Aren't you guys even a little bit creeped out?" The three shook their heads. "Well then, why don't one of you tell us one? Blakey?" Blake sighed and agreed.

**There is a being known as the Mirron. The Mirron stalks its prey for weeks on end, watching from the shadows. After three weeks, the Mirron takes the form of its prey, sounding acting and looking like it. It approaches its target and attacks it, aiming to swallow it whole. If you run, it will catch you. If you hide, it will find you. If you fight it, it will kill you. The Mirron is anywhere and maybe everywhere, anyone could be the Mirron. If you see it with its prey, you will have to kill it. Make the wrong choice, you die, if you make the right choice, you are the next target. Beware of who you trust, for they could be the Mirron, watching you.**

The story produced a similar result, mild fear in everyone except Blake, Yin, and Noire. Yang was confused again, "How did that not even creep you two out?" Yin smirked, "Simple, this guy," he slung his arm around Noire's neck, "has told me stories that make these look like princess fairytales!" Yang switched from confusion to interest, "Care to tell us a few." Yin chuckled, "Well, how about it partner?" Noire closed his eyes, "I supposed I could humor you." At that moment the candle that had been previously lighting the room suddenly died out, and the room was filled with small blue flames, barely illuminating it. Ruby was surprised, "Whoa, this is cool." Noire kept his eyes closed, "The blue flames follow those who hear my tales." Yang smiled, "Well I like them, they really set the mood."

"Well then," Noire opened his eyes and a large bookshelf rose from the ground, "Which ones shall I tell?" Yin chuckled again, "No need to pick, I already did for you! You should tell them the stories of Sally, Slendy, Jeff, Jack, and Hoody and Maskie." Noire closed his eyes again, "Well alright then," he said as the bookshelf disappeared into nothingness, "I'll start with the least scary, the story of Sally."

Noire told a tale of how an innocent, good little girl who got raped twice by her uncle and became a murderous ghost. Then he told a tale of a tall, slender man who stalks people, killing them in the woods, and then he told the tale of a girl and her friend who got their necks snapped by a boy wearing a mask and his hooded companion. Next was the tale of a being with no eyes that half ate a kid's kidney and killed his brother. He finished with the story of Jeff the Killer (because everyone knows who he is).

Everyone, but Yin was freaked out by these stories and Garnet asked what everyone had in mind, "H-how are y-you not s-scared Yin?" Yin laughed at the question, "He's told me these stories before. At this point I'm not afraid of anything!" Noire had a blank expression on his face, "Yin there's a cockroach next to you." Yin shrieked and jumped in fear, "W-where?!" Noire stood up, "You'll find out." The gang decided to share their beds that night.

* * *

**A/n: Ok I have some things to fix. To the anon who made that really long review, I'm gonna clarify some things. First of all, yes I fucked up Team RWBY bad, Blake not being able to protect herself was really more of a plot hole than anything and Noire being able to sense her will be explained in a later chapter. The invasion was somewhat justified considering Team RWBY was up against thousands of troops, and Team GENY was about to be defeated. Before you say others could have come to help, let me remind you that Beacon was surrounded and Team RWBY are first years, so yeah. Yes I Mary Sue'd Noire, I'm just gonna make him fuck off for the next few chapters until I got these things fixed, but in my defense, when I researched the character he was the one who needed the most char development so I went overboard. And the whole him finding the cause Grimm, as far as season one goes, I just assumed that the researchers weren't able to find or notice something like that without dying horribly, and I believe hunters are more interested in killing Grimm and not finding out what caused them, though that may be a bit bullshit. As for how Noire found out, I planned his childhood to be just him stuck in the woods for eight years which would be long enough to notice something like that. I screwed up the characterization of Team RWBY too, but char development will throw that right back into place hopefully, Weiss' mistake is that I believe she is a tsundere, Yang…I have no clue where that Yang came from. Sorry I fucked up, thanks for the review, and I'm gonna be spending the next week figuring out how to fix this. Btw remember FIRST TIME the mistakes were bound to happen. With that cleared up, more reviews and criticism are appreciated, and SUMMONER OUT**


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Reunions

**A/N: I've returned from my time of thought! I've gotten Noire to fuck off for now (though there might be some ripples in the story) he'll only be making cameos and appearances with a few small lines until he's back as a main character. Estimated time of return: Ch. 13 (hopefully). Team RWBY's strength will be settled in their own chapter later on, their personalities will be settled both in this chapter and probably the next if I can't pull it off in one go. The next few chapters will also be focused on the rest of Teams GENY & RWBY so that Noire doesn't seem too important. I think I've covered everything, so without further ado, here's Ch. 8, my redemption chapter.**

* * *

_Family Reunions_

A decision was reached. With the destruction of the academy, classes wouldn't be available for months when the academy is rebuilt. The staff agreed to allow the students to return to their homes until classes are back on and the school year would be extended.

Everyone was packing up getting ready to leave for their homes leaving the Belladonnas and the other orphans of Beacon to their dorms. The Xiao Longs and Roses headed for the airship to Vale for their trip while the Schnees headed to their own private airship.

* * *

Weiss and Eis walked through the courtyard and were met by a young butler who immediately bowed at their presence and greeted them, "Hello Master Weiss," he didn't seem to notice that Eis was there though, "it's a pleasure to escort you back to the Schnee Manor." He looked up and was shocked to see the young man next to the heiress.

"M-Master Eis?" he was at a loss for words, "Is that truly you? I thought you were left to die in the woods." Eis smiled and replied, "Hello Gillian, it's been quite some time, I'm glad you remember me, and yes I was left to die in the woods, but I managed to survive." Gillian smiled and escorted them the rest of the way to the airship.

The two arrived safely at the manor (well it's more of a castle but who cares anyways?) and Eis had a look at his memories. There was one little detail off which he addressed, "It's a bit smaller than I remembered, more destroyed as well."

"It's been that way since White Fang started attacking us." Weiss replied, trying not to get angry. She normally would have growled out that sentence, but after Blake's reveal she decided to try her hardest to give the Faunus race and White Fang a second chance.

The two walked into the manor and headed towards their father's private study while Gillian carried their luggage to their rooms. They arrived at their destination and Weiss knocked on the door. A firm voice spoke from the other side, "Come in." They walked in and saw a middle aged man with white hair, like their own, wearing a business suit, buried in his work to the point where he wouldn't even look up at the two.

"Hello father." Weiss addressed her father. Eis stayed quiet to let Weiss deal with their father who didn't look up when he spoke, "Hello Weiss, how has Beacon been?"

"Fine," Weiss replied, "I'm at the top of all of my classes and I am known to be the most skilled huntress there." She sounded proud, but her father didn't seem impressed. "How nice, then why is it that you are not the leader of your own team?" He replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"It wasn't a choice of our own, Professor Ozpin chose the leader and even she agrees I should be leader. We've both tried to change his decision, but Ozpin is just too strange a man." Their father's hand slammed down on the table and his head shot up as he shouted, "That doesn't matter! You obviously didn't show any leadership skills during your first examination!"

He then noticed Eis standing next to the girl he was speaking with. "Weiss, who is that next to you?" He asked. Eis finally spoke up and replied, "You honestly don't know me? The test, the woods, Myrtenaster, you don't remember any of it," He paused for a second to see if his father realized yet, but he hadn't so he finished, "father?"

That made the man's eyes widen. "Eis?!" he shouted. He turned to Weiss and gave her a death glare, "Of all the trash you could have brought home you choose to bring him?!" Weiss got angry at him. While her father neglected her all her life, Eis did everything he could for her, even though they barely knew each other. She didn't like it when her father called him trash.

"Don't you dare call him trash!" She shouted. Her father wasn't happy about her tone, so he shouted back, "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I will speak to you in any way I wish!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

'How dare you?! I am your father!"

"No you are not! Eis has been the closest thing I have had to family besides mother! You haven't been treating me like a father; you've been treating me like a businessman!"

"That's enough out of you!" Weiss' father rose up; face red with anger with a vein popped out, and lifted his hand, ready to hit Weiss. Weiss flinched a bit, but Eis stepped in and grabbed his father's hand, stopping it. Their father retracted his hand in shock.

"How dare you?!"

Eis had a serious look on his face, as opposed to the warm, gentle face he always put on when Weiss was around. "Father or not, I will not allow you to hurt Weiss." He replied. Their father was even angrier.

"You impudent little nothing! You don't even have what it takes to be a Schnee, let alone what it takes to talk to me like that!" He shouted. Eis drew Myrtenaster and pointed it at his father then spoke, "Shall we test that?"

The two moved to a room specifically for fencing. Eis and his father stood across from each other while Weiss and the servants watched from the sides. Their father drew his weapon, which was a more advanced version of Myrtenaster, and prepared himself. Eis put himself in an unusual fencing stance and waited.

His father made the first move and charged at him. Eis simply parried and thrusted his blade through his father. His unusual stance was actually a riposting stance. His father fell to his knees and Eis walked over towards Weiss. He stopped and said to her, "We should probably leave early; he doesn't seem to be willing to accept us at the moment."

Weiss nodded and followed him out of the room. Their father remained on his knees in silence. Weiss and Eis gathered their things and boarded the airship. On the way back, Weiss was deep in thought. Eis put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "What on your mind?"

"I've gone soft." Weiss said depressingly. Eis rotated his head slightly in confusion. "What makes you say that?" he asked. Weiss grimaced and spoke with disgust in her voice, "I flinched when father tried to hit me and I let someone deep enough into my heart to get me to be so…riled up like that."

Eis rejected the idea of convincing her that she wasn't soft; he knew she wouldn't listen anyway. He decided to say something else instead, "What's wrong with being soft?" Weiss gave him a confused face. All her life she was told that she needed a stone cold heart to survive in the world, yet now her brother is telling her otherwise, and she had never questioned his intelligence, so hearing him say those words made her feel conflicted.

"I see nothing wrong with being soft." He continued, "Weiss, you remind me of snow, sure you can be cold, but you're also kind, soft, beautiful, likeable, and beloved by many." Weiss' eyes widened for a moment, then return to normal. She had tears of joy in her eyes and she hugged Eis and whispered, "Thank you" and Eis replied, "Your welcome sis."

After a while Weiss stepped back, wiped her tears away, and smiled. Eis returned the smile and said to her, "Now let's go home, to our true home." He pointed out the window, at Beacon, and Weiss nodded.

The airship landed and Weiss and Eis headed back to their dorm. They walked into the dorm room seeing the Belladonnas reading with Blake purring and snuggled up to Noire who was petting Blake's ears. Neither families questioned each other; they just went on with their lives.

* * *

The airship landed and the Xiao Long family got off and took a cab to their home. Along the way, Garnet was asking question after question about their father and after a while they got him to shut up and wait until he met him. They arrived at their destination and before Yang could use her 'assets' Yin paid the driver in full.

"I don't know why you do that sis." He said to Yang. Yang chuckled and replied, "It's the best way to get whatever I want for free." Yin just shook his head and the group headed to the door. Yang rang the doorbell and the group was met by a familiar middle-aged man.

"Yang, Ruby, Yin, it's good to have you home!" The man exclaimed. He hugged each one of the ones he named and look over at Garnet. "You must be Garnet, I'm Yao Xiao Long," he said (I can't think of names), "but since you're Ruby's brother, you can call me Dad!"he grabbed Garnet and trapped him in a Xiao Long bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Dad." Garnet managed to get the words out. Yin put his hand on Yao's shoulder and spoke, "I think that's enough Dad. You're choking him." Yao let go of Garnet and started scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry Garnet." He said.

The family went inside and started telling stories while Yao made dinner. Yin told the tale of how Noire once got drunk and did some magical things with a pole. (Don't question it, and it's not what you think.) Garnet told of how he and Yin got accidentally hit an Ursa major.

Ruby looked at the clock and got up from the table. "I gotta go." She said. Yang stopped her and told her, "You should take Garnet with you." Ruby nodded and gestured for Garnet to follow. He got up and followed his older sister out.

They walked through a snowy forest and reached a cliff where a gravestone rested. The gravestone was engraved with the words _'Summer Rose' 'Thus kindly I scatter'_ Ruby knelt down at the gravestone and spoke to it, "Hey Mom, I'm back. I came to tell you, I'm doing great, I made it into Beacon two years early and I found Garnet."

Garnet realized it was the grave of his mother and decided to speak to her himself, "Hey Mom, do you remember me? It's little Garnet. I'm ok and I'm in Beacon with big sis, so you don't have to worry about us." Garnet looked up and caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure looking at him, and he knew it was his mother.

The two said their goodbyes and headed back home. They walked in on another story Yang was telling, "The guy leaned in for a kiss, and I punched him across the room, right through a pillar of glass!" The three that remained at the house bursted out in laughter. Yang was telling the story of her interesting trip to a club.

Yin noticed the two at the entrance and greeted them, "Hey guys." The two waved at him and Yao pulled out some lasagna and said, "Just in time you two, dinner's ready!" The family ate and continued their visit normally, no fights, no criminals, no crazy death beam, no stupid villain monologue, just a normal family visit.

The four decided to go home early to hang out with their teams. They said their goodbyes and returned back home. They walked into their dorm room and saw the same sight the Schnees saw and Weiss smiling and giggling. They were slightly disturbed at the sights and decided just to ignore it and not ask.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I've done that right. Now until Noire comes back, it's just gonna be filler so have fun with that. Reviews and criticism are always appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	9. Chapter 9 - CRDL's Mistake

_CRDL's Mistake_

There came a time when Team CRDL's bullying had backfired on them. The mistake they made: they screwed with Team RWBY. It was a normal day, Team RWBY went out to train while Team GENY was doing their own shenanigans and Team CRDL was looking at a checklist.

Of all the students in Beacon, Team RWBY and Team GENY were the only ones they hadn't tortured yet. Cardin remembered what Noire strength the first day he was at Beacon and what he did to him after the closet incident. He had also remembered how badly the rest of the Team beat his ass in the tournament where they first met, so he crossed Team GENY off the list.

That left Team RWBY. Cardin recalled overhearing their plans to train in the Emerald forest and devised a plan to get at them. He grabbed his team and headed for the Emerald Forest with evil intentions in mind.

* * *

Team RWBY was taking a break after an intense session of training when they noticed something. The bushes around them were rustling. They grabbed their weapons and prepared for the worst. They soon found themselves surrounded by dozens of Grimm. They fought valiantly and took out most of the Grimm, but they were outnumbered and exhausted.

Ruby was hit by one of them and flew back. Another charged at her and she held an arm up to block it, but was saved by Yang who uppercutted the beast. Her team went into a defensive formation protecting Ruby, hoping that the Grimm's numbers didn't increase.

Team GENY found them and rushed in, cleaning up the rest of the Grimm. "You ok?" Yin asked. They nodded and Yang gave a thumbs up with a smile. "How could this happen?" Blake asked. Noire sniffed the air and replied, "I smell Cardin." Eis raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you get his scent?" he asked.

"Remember when he locked Blake and me in the janitor's closet?" Noire asked.

"Ah, I see." Eis replied. The gang headed back for Beacon and split. Ruby went back to the dorm, Blake and Noire vanished into the library, Weiss and Eis left for the music room, Yin and Yang headed for the gym, and Garnet just went on a stroll around campus.

Eventually Garnet got bored and walked back to the dorm room. He opened the door, walked in and saw Ruby on her bed curled up under her blankets. He climbed up a ladder and looked at gave her a concerned look. "Ruby? Are you ok?" he asked. Ruby looked out of sheets, "Oh hey Garnet," She replied, "Yeah I'm fine." She sat up and gave a weak smile trying to reassure him.

Garnet wasn't convinced, "You know sis you aren't good at hiding this kind of thing." Ruby sighed, "Yeah you're right." She replied trying to keep her smile on. Garnet got up from the ladder and sat next to her. "So what's wrong sis?" he asked, "Is it about that incident earlier?" Ruby nodded, "I just feel kinda useless. I mean, I was knocked away so easily and then my team had to protect me and then you guys saved us, again."

Garnet sighed himself, "That's what's got you to be like this?" he asked, "Ruby, you were tired from training and there were way to many of them for you to take on, and your team could've just left you there, but they didn't because you're their leader and friend."

"But what about you?!" She retorted, "I'm the older sister, I should be protecting and saving you!" Garnet sighed again, "Some days you save people, others you get saved, I'm sure you'll get your chance to pay us back! Besides, me and my team haven't done much besides clean up, we haven't done that much."

Ruby sighed inwardly and put on a genuine smile, "Your right," she replied, "I can't just be all depressed like this. It's like Mom says, the bright side is always the best!" Garnet chucked and said cheerfully, "You got that right!"

"Thanks Garnet, you're a good little brother." Ruby said.

"Thanks, and you're a cool bug sister," he replied, "Anyways, I think Eis needed me for something," he jumped off the bed, "I'll see you when I'm done." Ruby waved him goodbye and he walked out. When the door shut his expression went from joyful to royally pissed off.

He walked outside and passed by Noire. "Hey Noire, I need you to-" Noire cut him off, "If it's about CRDL you're a bit too slow." He just continued his way back. Garnet walked across campus and saw Yin and Eis heading back to the dorm.

"Whoa angry Garnet, that's new." Yin said, "Where're you off to?"

"To get back at Team CRDL" he answered. Yin cracked his knuckles and replied, "I guess I'll tag along, I could use more of a workout." Eis closed his eyes and gripped Myrtenaster, "Weiss seems to be fine, so I suppose I have time to repay those barbarians for what they did."

The three headed off on their search for Team CRDL. They eventually found them and-

* * *

(011101010101010101010101010100101010010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010000101010110111101001011101010000110111001010110101001101010100111101110101010101010101010101010010101001010101010101010101010101010010101010101010101010101000010101011011110100101110101000011011100101011010100110101010011110111010101010101010101010101001010100101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010100001010101101111010010111010100001101110010101101010011010101001111011101010101010101010101010100101010010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010000101010110111101001011101010000110111001010110101001101010100111101110101010101010101010101010010101001010101010101010101010101010010101010101010101010101000010101011011110100101110101000011011100101011010100110101010011110111010101010101010101010101001010100101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010100001010101101111010010111010100001101110010101101010011010101001111)

(Damnit be gone you foul being!)

* * *

Team CRDL fled the battle, leaving behind a few teeth. The three returned to their dorm victorious.

(I told you guys there would be ripples in the story. Sorry about that, but to make a long story short, the guys whooped CRDL's ass. Eis punctured their balls, Garnet castrated their balls, and Yin broke like 50 bones each. CRDL ran away with black eyes, broken noses, and three missing teeth each. That's about it, so back to the filler.)

The three walked in their dorm room with smiles wide as ever. "Hey guys, what's got you so joyful?" Yang asked. Garnet replied, "Oh nothing much, just repaid a favor. Hey Noire, you didn't get to repay your favor."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Noire replied. Just then they heard a familiar voice scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

It was Cardin.

Everyone in the room looked at Noire with widened. "I'm not sure why you're looking at me; it's obvious that I did it." he said.

"Burn it all down?" Yin asked. Noire held out and opened a half empty matchbox to answer his question. "I was able to keep the flame only in their room and I didn't bother going after their families, what you guys did made up for that." He replied. Everyone just went on with their business as usual, ignoring Cardin's cries of agony.

* * *

The next day Team GENY was called into Ozpin's office. On their way over a conversation started. "You know what's weird?" Yin asked.

"What?" the other three replied.

"Beacon isn't even ten percent done with repairs, yet Ozpin's office is perfectly fine." Yin answered.

"Yes I suppose that is quite strange," Eis pondered the thought for a second, "and isn't his office on the third floor?"

"Do you think he's holding it up with magic?" Garnet inquired.

"Perhaps Ozpin can just defy logic and physics; he has always seemed to be a bit…off." Noire joined in.

The four walked the entire way to Ozpin's office discussing theories on its current existence. The knocked on the door and heard Ozpin say, "Come on in." They walked in and were greeted by Ozpin sipping a cup of coffee. "Ah, boys, you're here." He spoke in a calm voice, as he always did, "I want you four to be straight and honest with me here ok?" the four nodded.

"Did you have anything to do with Team CRDL's burnt dorm room or injuries?" he asked. Garnet stepped up and answered, "I'll admit my team, excluding Noire, did attack Team CRDL, but the burnings weren't us." Ozpin looked at Noire expectantly and he confessed without resistance.

"I had my suspicions. Well on the behalf of Beacon Academy I thank you four for your actions." The four were surprised and confused. Before any of them could speak Ozpin answered the question on their minds,

"Team CRDL has been a nuisance to everyone at Beacon, however no student would stand up to them and we ourselves could not intervene, they would file a complaint about us punishing them too harshly, too often. However you four could easily teach them a lesson and they could not file any complaints."

"So we're not in trouble for any of this?" Yin asked.

"Not at all, besides this IS a school for combat. Punishing you for fighting would be like punishing a normal student for studying." Ozpin replied, "That's all I wanted to say, you can go now." The four left sighing in relief. They returned to their dorm being congratulated and thanked by every student the passed by.

They walked into the dorm and explained the call and everyone cheered and celebrated their victory. The very first question was asked mere seconds after they started celebrating, "Where's the booze?" Yin sighed and answered, "Remember, Noire threw it all out? Who asked that anyway?" No one spoke up

Weiss cleared her throat to break the silence and spoke, "Well I think I have some wine somewhere around here." She searched around her bed and pulled out a few bottles of wine. Noire decided not to complain, wine was far more appropriate and took more drinks to get drunk.

Yang still somehow managed to do it even with the few bottles of wine Weiss had. She eventually passed out and the others laid (chucked) her on her bed and continued their evening without disturbances.

* * *

**A/N: well sorry for a short-ish chapter and a long-ish wait, it's just that I cannot write filler and I am starting to lose all inspiration for this story, so here's the plan: 1****st****. RWBY's redemption chapter 2****nd****. Noire's return chapter (Yes he's getting his own chapter, sorry I just needed to do one more thing with him) 3****rd****. Plot related stuff 4****th****. Finish this story and finally 5****th****. Start next story. Also there might still be a few godforsaken ripples left in here, but I'll try to get rid of them. Anyways that's all, reviews and criticism are appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


	10. Chapter 10 - Returning the Favor

_Returning the Favor_

Garnet had gotten his team to go out to town and do something. The group did a variety of activities including shopping (most of which included restraining Garnet from blowing all of their money), go-kart racing, paintball, and just walking around.

After a while they ended up in the outskirts of town to take in the scenery, but their calming scenery watching was interrupted by a pimp in a bowler (wait pimp? Where did that come from? An effect of the ripples? Eh whatever). Roman walked in twirling around his cane.

"So you're the famous team of destruction I've heard about." He said to them with a mix of sarcasm and not caring. He looked over at Noire at immediately became angry. "YOU!" he shouted, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BURNED DOWN MY WAREHOUSE!"

Noire put his hand on his chin and replied, "Sorry, I've burned down a lot of buildings, would you mind refreshing my memory?" This only managed to anger the orange haired man even further, "YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" he yelled as loud as he could, "THE WAREHOUSE FULL OF DUST WHICH BLEW UP WHEN YOU BURNED IT!"

"Oh yeah, good times." Noire replied with a faint smile on his face. Roman just scoffed and said, "You're really pissing me off, you know that?" and with that Team GENY was surrounded by White Fang members and generic goons in suits.

It took Team GENT a solid 5 minutes to take out all the goons that surrounded them. "Worst criminals ever." Yin said sounding bored. Roman scoffed again, "Did you think that was all?" A woman in a red dress walked up from behind Roman and a large number of goons surrounded them.

The guys had a difficult time juggling dodging the blasts from Roman's cane and the burning shrapnel from the woman's magic while also taking down the goons which seemed to multiply as more died. When one died, two more seemed to show up in its place.

"What's with these hydra goons?" Yin questioned as he threw one of them aside. Garnet landed and replied, "I don't know, my question is, how in hell do bad guys always have the money to pay their minions?" He jumped up dodging another blast from the cane.

The goons' numbers were finally starting to dwindle. The guys were injured and worn out, but that didn't matter the Roman or the woman, he still had his cane and she still had her magic. Things seemed grim for the four, but as in most stories, heroes arrived to save them.

These heroes were their sisters.

"I know heroes are supposed to arrive at the last minute, but couldn't you have come a bit earlier?" Garnet asked. Ruby chuckled, "Sorry, we just got the notice."

"Tch, you again? I can't be bothered to deal with this, come on, we're leaving." Roman commanded the woman. The two walked out and Yin spoke, "Translation: Screw this, we're out." Before Team RWBY made quick work of the rest of the goons.

The girls help their brothers up and Garnet told Ruby, "Told ya you'd get your chance." Ruby smiled and everyone headed back to their dorm. Well, not before they did one more thing to spite Roman.

* * *

Roman angrily paced back and forth mumbling to himself about his attack failure. The woman in red just sighed and told him, "You know the angrier you get, the closer you are to a heart attack." Roman just glared at her and went back to his mumbling.

Roman inhaled and noticed the smell of smoke. "Are one of the goons smoking in here again?" The woman just shook her head and Roman snapped. "Son of a-"

The gang was walking away from the warehouse when they heard Roman shouting, "YOU BASTARDS I HATE ALL OF YOU!" followed by an explosion. Everyone bursted out in laughter at what they'd just done. "Oh Noire you've got to let me help you burn things more!" Yin cheerfully said patting Noire's back.

"Well I'm out of matches so I might as well leave the burning to you." He replied. The gang headed back full of mirth and shared their story with the school filling it with mirth. (excluding Team CRDL because of reasons of last chapter) They were also met with Ozpin who congratulated them and joined the laughter.

"Wait, how did you know of what we did? We never told you." Eis questioned the logic behind it. Ozpin simply replied, "Well there was some sort of _rift_ between time and space distorting my office and I could see you through it."

(AH RIPPLE! MUST DESTROY!)

They just shrugged and went with it. Eventually it got late and they headed back to their dorm and called it a day.

* * *

**A/N: Shortest chapter, I don't care, too tired, too uninspired, sorry guys, couldn't find anything in my mind. Up next, Noire's return chapter, then plot, then finishing this story. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. Tired summoner out.**


End file.
